A Vampire Romance
by Writerlover5669
Summary: Open your imagination to a romance. Open your mind to a love full of passion. Become one of the characters in your mind.


**Prologue**

Pain is all I feel. No love. No compassion. Why can't I love or show compassion? It's like my heart stopped beating. Maybe I'm dead or am I alive? I've been gulped into darkness. How can I get out?

Chapter One :

Hi my name is Alicia and this is my story. I'm an average teenage girl. Well not exactly an average teenage girl. My time is frozen solid. Which means I'll never age again. I can tell you this though I'm happy. Now let me get to my story. It's about an average teenage girl that falls in love.

Her story well I mean my story is both tragic and happy. There is love and hate maybe even a little sadness. In a way It's kind of like a fairy tale. Not a princess story with a prince charming. It's like a love story with a present day to day life.

On my fifteenth birthday I walked into school. There was this really cute guy sitting at our table. My friends Nicole and Claire introduced us. " Hey Alicia this is Alexander Lancing." Nicole says. " He transferred last Friday, but he started today." Claire interjected. " Well it's nice to meet you Alexander." I reply feeling weird and awkward outside. He might of been cute to them and kind of ok to me, but I already knew I didn't like him.

Three days later and every girl in school was talking about him. Apparently they all have the hots for him. "So Alicia have you seen Alexander today?" Nicole asks while trying to hold her blush in. " Actually no I haven't." I reply. It's a lie I did see him today. I was walking down the hallway And he ran into me. It was like he didn't even see me there. Once he ran into me my books flew out of my hands. He did apologize and help me pick them up though, but I'm still angry.

"Doesn't he have a brother?" Claire asks with an ear to ear smile. Which actually creeps me out. " Yeah I think he has about three brothers." After she finishes that sentence Alexander sits down in front of me. Then he begins to stare. My brow furrows and his eyes widen. " Nicole I have to go. Bye Claire. Oh don't forget to call me Nicole." I say as I get up to walk away.

Once I get up I begin to feel dizzy. Once I get to the door everything goes black. All I hear are faint voices going in and out. "Is she going to be ok?" I can't make out the voice. " No her pulse is dropping. Hand me a knife." Oh wait I know that tone of voice. It's Alexander. "Wait what are you doing?" Claire I think asks. Then everything goes silent.

I feel as if I'm in a strange place. My sight goes in and out. Once it all comes to focus I see a dark blue room with a fan moving around and around. Wait is that fan made of mahogany? My thoughts press on. Where am I? Ow my head hurts. Why is it hurting?

"Hey how are you feeling?" Nicole asks while walking in the room with a cup of water. "My head hurts and I'm kind of freaking out. Because I don't know where I'm at." I reply with a shocked expression on my face. "Your at my house." Alexander says walking into his room i think. "Why am I here?" I ask with a confused expression. " You passed out and I gave you my blood to help you heal." He answers honestly. "Wait your a v...Vampire?" I feel like screaming.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am a vampire." He replies. No way thoughts attack me. I try to get up but I can't. I feel stiff, but instead of running I scream. "Hey Alexander is everything ok?" A guy with blonde hair and green eyes walks in. "Yeah it's her that's not ok." Alexander replies. "Who is this magnificent beauty you have in your bed?" The strange boy asks. " Her name is Alicia and she is a friend." Alexander says. "Jack go bother someone else like Jason or Ashley." Alexander interjects.

Is he going to kill me? "No I don't want to kill you, and no I won't kill you." Alexander says. As if he can read my mind. To be honest it is kinda creepy. "I never asked that question." I reply. "Well I can read thoughts, do compulsion, and shape shift." He replies. I'm scared but I feel safe. I've never felt this way before.

Chapter Two :

I went to back to school on Wednesday. No sight of Claire or Nicole. It's weird that they're missing school. It's unusual they've never missed a day of school. Alexander has been texting me all day though and it's getting really annoying. Saying that he wants me to speak to him, and he wants me to hang out with him. I'm still a little freaked out about him being a vampire and all.

I do like him though. When I called Nicole she was all like date him. Then Ashley wants me to wait for him to ask me out. Which will probably never happen. I'm nothing like the other girls. I like to keep to myself. I don't like getting any kind of attention. Good or bad I just don't want it.

At lunch Nicole shows up with Ashley and Claire. "Hey girl. How are you feeling?" I ask Claire. She seems unlike herself. "I'm fine thanks for asking." Claire replies with a sappy look. "Hello ladies." Oh my it's Alexander Lancing. My heart starts racing like a race car's engine. "Hi Alexander." Nicole replies. I think I'm going to keep thoughts to a minimum, and leave talking out of the equation. " So Alicia there is this dance the school is having this Friday. I think it's called homecoming." Alexander pauses. "Would you like to go with me?" He asks me. Is he sweating? "Well I'm not into dances so my answer is no." I give him the answer he wouldn't want. Instead he smiles and says "ok".

Friday night has arrived slowly. Alexander wants me to go out with him on a picnic to watch the stars. I of course said yes. Who would say no to that date? I know I wouldn't want to miss out on it. As I get dressed I choose a pink blouse and blue jeans, and absolutely no makeup. As I'm waiting for him to arrive I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Alicia." It's Jack. Why is he here? "Jack why are you here?" I ask repeating what my thought says. "I came to say hi and good luck on tonights date." Jack replies with a smile. "Alexander thank God you're here." I say to Alexander as he is walking to my door. He is ignoring his brother. Pretending as if Jack was never there.

The car ride there was very boring and nothing was said. It was so quiet in his car. He had a justified attitude going on. I'm honestly scared because of that. "Are you angry or something?" I ask afraid of the answer. "No. I'm just thinking about how tonight is going to be much fun." He replies with a half cocky smile. I don't think me and him will last very long. The only reason I say this is because he is always staring at Claire. He's probably one of those guys that play girls. As in jump from one girl to another and repeat the same cycle.

When we get to Lovers Skyline he stops the car and opens my door. "Do you take all of your girlfriends to this beautiful mountain?" I ask. This view is so beautiful. "No. You're the first girl I've brought up here." He replies. Oh he is such a charmer. He has all of the things any girl would look for in a guy. "Put this on." He says. His voice is low and deep. "Um. What is it that you're wanting me to put on?" I ask feeling weird and odd. "It's a blindfold." He answers and i breath once more. Why couldn't I breath?

When we get to where ever we are he takes my blindfold off. Then kisses me with a sweet and soft kiss. I didn't feel anything though. I just brush it off. I mean I didn't know what was going to happen. When I look up I see stars and clouds. We lay down and gaze at the stars. No words were spoke for the rest of the night. Only words he says are "I love you." once we got to my house.

One week later and nothing. Still no spark there. He was flirting with Claire five seconds ago. I knew we wouldn't have lasted long. He did give me a vile of blood. Why would he do that? Now I have been talking to Jack. Since Alexander hasn't talked to me. Jack is sweet and I think I'm starting to like him. One problem I'm with Alexander. No I'm not reading too much into it. He asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course he hasn't spoken to me. "Hey." Jack says. His grin is ear to ear. "Hey." I say. Returning his smile.

Once we said "hi" we just stared into each other's eyes. "What do you need?" I ask. I am a little confused. "Well I just wanted to see if you were doing good." He replies. I blush hearing those words. My heart starts beating at a rapid beat. He makes me feel different. Alexander never made me feel this way.

"Hey. What did I do to make you not talk to me?" I ask Alexander with Jack by my side. "Nothing. It's just I don't love you anymore." He replies. I turn around and ran before Jack could catch up with me. Once I get home I cry until the morning became night. Then I realized something I don't have anyone. My mom and my dad is dead. I live with my aunt in in the valley. We live in the town of Knightington. I go to the high school called Knightington high. Once I wake up I know what I must do.

Chapter Three :

"Alicia are you home?" Jack asks following a knock on the door. No one answers. He opens the door. He finds an empty vial and a note.

Dear Jack,

I knew you would be the first to read this, but that's because you care about me. The thing is I don't belong here. No one wants me here. No one loves me anymore. I was going to tell you this today, but I think I love you. When I needed someone to talk to you was there. I'm sorry I just couldn't handle this.

Love,

Alicia

Tears run down his face. He takes my body off of the nuce. Then carries me to the bathroom. He cleans off my neck with a wet rag. He then carries my body outside into the woods to bury me. Finally I awake from this dark slumber with a gasp for air. "Where am I at?" I ask as everything comes to a focus. "In the woods. I was about to bury you." Jack replies trying to hide his sadness. Once I get up he indulges me in a kiss. "Why were you crying?" I ask. He replies while trying not to cry. "Because I love you, and I thought I lost you." He kisses me once more. Instead of being dull I feel fireworks. "Whoa. What's happened to me?" I asked. "You're in transition." He replies.

When he says that I freeze. My body becomes ice cold. I'm really dead now. Why? I don't want to be dead. That's when I ask the most stupidest question. "How do I stop this transitioning?" He replies with a cocky smile. "By drinking human blood." God he is so cocky. I have this dying need to ask him a question. " How old are you?" His smile fades once I ask the question. "I'm 355 years old." Oh my he's very old. "And you don't like girls your own age?" I ask. "No I like you. I've watched as you've grown. When you was is the eighth grade was when your parents died. And your brother…." He pauses.

A brother? I've never had a brother in my life. "I am so sorry, but I've never had a brother." I reply to his answer. "You like me?" I ask. "Yes Alicia I do like you." He replies with a smile on his face. I grasp my throat. I'm so thirsty right now. Once I grasp my throat he grabs me and puts me on his back. Then we're gone within seconds.

We got to the house in five minutes tops."Do you want to drink blood and finish your transition or do you want to die all over again?" He asks. Giving me those two options. "I guess I'll finish the transition." I reply. That's when he brings me a bottle of fresh blood. I drink it because I don't want to die yet. I still have to meet my brother.

"Hey Alicia are you there?" I here Jack ask as I get out of the shower. "Yea I'm getting out of the shower. What do you need?" I reply. He knocks on my bedroom door. "Can I come in?" He asks. All of a sudden I didn't feel weird anymore. I reply "If you don't mind seeing me naked." He opens the door and stares at me. "What did you need?" I ask him. That's when I realize he was staring at me. He shakes his head.

"Yeah. I….Uh I was wanting to see you." He replies. Once he says that I feel my heart skip a beat. "Well then here I am. Towel and all." I say. After those words I remove my towel. Showing my body. Showing my weakness and insecurities. I walk to my dresser and start to gather my close. He turns me around, and kisses me. It's a passionate kiss. I pause gasping for air. "Why me?" I ask. "Because you're beautiful. You're my queen and will always be." He replies. We kiss then vamp to the bed. I rip off his clothes noticing nothing but his smile. He throws me on the bed. "Wait I'm a virgin." I say beginning to think this through. "All the better. It'll just hurt for a few seconds." He replies. Once we are lying on the bed he gets on top of me. He says " This will hurt for five seconds tops. Trust me."

His body thrusts into mine. When he inserts I scream in agony. The pain is excruciating. A moan escapes my mouth. He inserts once more. And I moan. He repeats over and over. Then we are on the floor, the door, the walls, and a table. After our physical pursuits we spoon. He holding me in his arms. Then we slowly fall asleep.

Chapter four :

During the weekend Jack doesn't talk to me. I haven't even seen him. I feel like crying for some reason. I don't understand why. I finally hear a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I ask. "It's Jack." he replies. "The doors open." I say. The door doesn't open. So I walk to the door and open it. Jack has both hands behind his back. "I'm sorry about not talking to you for an entire weekend." Jack says with a frown on his face. "Oh. It's fine. I'm used to being not talked to." I pause. "I'm like a loner in away. I think I deserve to be ignored." I say. His frown deepens. Then his eyebrows furrow.

"No one like you and as beautiful as you deserves to be ignored." He takes a deep breath. "I've been thinking about how we could work." He says. I interrupt him before he can continue. "Is this the part that you break up with me?" I ask. Beginning to frown. "NO!" He yells. "I want to be with you." He pauses once more. " I brought you these for ignoring you." He pulls out roses and hands them to me. "Aw! Thank you babe." I reply. "Wait I mean thanks Jack." I quickly fix what came out of my mouth. "You can call me whatever you want." Jack replies with a grin on his face.

Once he enters my house he sits on the couch. Then I go to the kitchen and pour water into a vase for the beautiful roses. "Where's your aunt at?" Jack asks. "To be honest I don't know. She's always drunk and out about every night." I reply. I hear another knock at my door. "Come in." I scream from the kitchen. "Uh. Who are you?" A girl asks. "I'm Jack Alicia's…" I interrupt him once more. "Boyfriend. Hey Rose how are you?" I ask. "I'm great. What happened to you and Alexander?" Rose asks. She can be nosey at times. "He left me. Then I got with his brother Jack." I reply. "Why is your heart not beating like usual?" She asks. Like I said she's nosey. "Oh. Jack I left one small detail out. Rose is a witch." I say to Jack.

He puffs out a sigh. "I'm dead Rose. As in i'm a vampire." I answer Rose's question. "Oh ok." She replies. "I just came to say your brother Alex wants to meet you. He called Alexander and the Alexander called me." Rose says. "When?" I ask Rose. "Now in your backyard." She replies. "I guess I'll get some blood bags." Jack interjects. I go up stairs and tidy up a little bit. Then I open the back door.

"You must be my little sister." A boy says. "I guess your Alex?" I say as if i'm asking a question. "Yes and you're Alicia." He replies with an ear to ear grin. I place my hand out to shake his, but instead he gives me a tight bear hug. "We must discuss a lot of things." He says. "Yeah I guess." I reply. We walk to the table and we sit down.

"How old are you?" I ask Alex. "I'm 162 years old." He replies. "Are you a vampire?" He asks me. "Yes. But how are you my brother?" I ask him. "Mom was human 400 years ago. She fell in love with my father. The vampire." He pauses and continues on. "He and her create me and he dies. She becomes a vampire. And meets your dad." He replies. "Vampires can't procreate." I say beginning to shake. I think Jack begins to notice. "Our mom was cursed. She can have a vampire's child." He inquires. "Oh do I have the gene." I ask. "I think so. It goes through every generation of our moms women." He gives me the answer I didn't want to here.

How Is this possible? I ask myself. "Well I have to go." Alex says. "Bye brother." I reply. Then he's gone within three seconds. Vamp speed can get to you real fast. It makes me sick. "What was the awkward silence about?" Jack asks while putting his arms around me. "Oh I just found out that I some weird thing that runs through my mom's side." I pause "Is Rose still here?" I ask. "Oh. Yea she is." Jack replies. "Rose can you make a potion for me to find out if something I was told real?" I ask. "What is it for?" Rose replies with a question. Instead of answering aloud I write down everything Alex told me. "Yeah I can do that. Just hold on for one second." Rose says. "Ok. If it turns red it's true, and if it turns black it's false." She says. "What turns colors?" I ask. "Your eyes." She replies. "OK." I say.

She hands me the potion and I down it. It tastes disgusting. "That's what I thought." Rose says. I begin to freak. "What?" I ask. "Your eyes turned red." Rose replies. "I'll leave you with your lover and I'll go home to do my homework. Bye." Rose says. "Ok. Bye." I reply. I head upstairs and wash my hair and my body. There is a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I scream. The door opens then closes. I can hear a man's breath walking to the bathroom. I turn off the shower then I place a towel around me. I open the door and it's Jack sitting on the bed.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask. He stays quiet. He lifts his arms and sits me on his lap. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask. He doesn't answer. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he pets my head. "Damn it Jack talk to me!" I yell. "Nothing is wrong I just want to hold you here and now." Jack replies. So he holds me for hours. "Can I get dressed Jack?" I ask. "Not unless you want them ripped again." He replies. I begin to laugh and he begins to smile.

He kisses me passionately. "Jack don't make me sweaty I just got out of the shower." I say. He doesn't listen. He removes my towel. "May I?" I ask gesturing to his clothes. "Go for it." He replies. I remove his clothes then I lay back and it begins. He inserts and I moan. He inserts faster and faster, harder and harder. I scream in pleasure. We have sex for hours nonstop. Once we stop we cuddle and fall asleep.

Chapter five :

Today is monday and so far I've gotten dressed and now getting into my car. On Saturday I sent Jack to his house. Because I needed some me time. Sunday I went to church and then over to Rose's house. After evening church I went home with a note on my door. It said,

Alicia,

Came here and no one was home. I love you.

Jack.

Now it's monday, and I've not seen him once. I messaged him no reply. He said that he was going to homeschool me, but what he doesn't know is that I'm heading to the school now. While driving I get about five or six phone calls from Jack. He wants to know if he can come over. I'm just not going to answer the phone call.

Once I get to school I head to my locker. I run into Rose, Nicole, and Claire on my way. We all walked to my locker. Then Rose and Claire head to class. Once I get in my locker I've missed ten calls. Goodness he is possessive as hell. I don't like this at all. I get the stuff I need for first, second, and third periods and head to class. When I'm heading to first period I listen to a voicemail he left me. "Hey Alicia are you home? Just calling to see if your ok. I've not seen you in two days." I'm laughing while entering first period. God what's his deal.

When I leave I run into Alexander. "Hey are you ok?" He asks. "Why are you so interested?" I ask. He sighs then says, "Because I probably hurt you." I reply. "I've moved on." He smiles. "With whom?" He asks. "You'll find out in about five, four, three, two…" I say then Jack appears and says,"one". "My brother?" He asks astonished by it. "Yes. With your brother." I reply. "Have you lost your..?" He asks. "Her virginity to me yes." Jack interrupts Alexander. "Oh she is a vampire now to." Jack implies. Alexander's mouth drops open. "We need to talk NOW!" He says in a whisper yell.

"Well I can't be late for second period." I reply. He gives me an evil look. "Fine I'll talk to you at lunch." He replies. I think he is mad at me. Well I didn't answer the phone when he called. Once I get into second I'm so thirsty. The smell of everyone's blood smells so good. I've not ate since last Saturday morning. I run to the restroom and I cried. "Alicia are you in here?" I think it's Jack. "What do you want?" I ask. I hear a sigh from outside the stall. I open the stall door and he is standing there.

"Why are you crying?" Jack asks. "I don't want to hurt anyone but I'm so thirsty." I reply beginning to sob. I look in the mirror and my eyes turn red. My throat burns and each time I swallow it intensifies. "Drink this." Jack says handing me a bottle of blood. Which kind of looks like red kool-aid. I drink it until the bottle is empty. "Are you going to stay or come home with me?" He asks. "I think I'll go home with you." I reply. After I said that we walked out hand in hand and went home.

I woke up at six this morning. The smell of pancakes and bacon can from the kitchen. When I get the courage to get out of bed I see Jack, Alexander, Alex, and Ashley at the kitchen table. As soon as I see the I go to turn around. Jack ran and blocked my way back to the bedroom. "Why?" I whine. "Good morning beautiful." Jack replies. "I have bed head." I whisper. He caught my hand and pulled me to the table.

"Hey girl." Ashley says. "Why are all of you here?" I ask looking around the table. Jack answered the question. "We need to have a discussion." The door opens. "Sorry we're late." Two strange guys walk in. "This is Jason and Nick." Jack says. "They're my brothers." He adds.

"Why did you need us here bro." Jason asks. Jack gives Jason a go to hell look. "We need to talk about schooling." Jack says. He continues with "We all need to go to that school that accepts us as we are." I look at him "Where would we go?" I ask. "To Lake Legend school." He replies. "What type is it? A High school?" I ask. "No it's a vampire, witch, and werewolf academy." Jack replies. "It's safer." He adds. Then glances at me.

Chapter six :

Soon after everyone agrees to us going to that academy they all leave. I head upstairs to my bedroom. "Hey it's for your safety." Jack says. "Jack I understand. I'm just tired that everyone thinks i'm weak. When i'm not." I reply. He reaches for my hand and I jerk away. "What's wrong?" He asks. I just keep walking up stairs without giving him an answer.

"Don't be mad at me." Jack screams while I still walk away. "I don't care Jack. I know you don't think I'm weak but everyone else does." I reply. I hear him vamp speeding towards me. Then he is in front of me. "I don't think you're weak. Neither does anyone else." Jack says. Then kisses me on the forehead. "You're my beautiful, independent, strong, and loving girlfriend. I couldn't ask for anyone else." Jack adds. Then I kiss him with a passionate kiss. "I need a shower. Take one with me?" I ask.

He nods in reply. He reaches for my hand, and I reach for his. Then I lead him to the shower. He grabs the hem of my shirt, and pulls it off of me. Then I begin to unbutton his shirt. He slides it off of his shoulders and places it on the floor. Then I take my pants off, and he takes his off. We get into the shower and turn on the water. He starts washing my hair, and I his. We consistently take turns washing each others hair and our bodies. When we got down I stepped out first. I grab a towel and wrap it around me.

When I reach the dresser I grab my pajamas and sit on the bed. Jack soon enters the bedroom and sits beside me. "Will you go with all of us to the academy?" He asks. He looks like he is concerned. Then he stares at my stomach. "Why do you keep looking at my stomach?" I ask. He looks away slowly. "I just do. Your so flat. You need meat." He answers. "Then why do I need this academy?" I ask. "So you won't act like a human, and want kids." He replies. "Well the funny thing is I can want kids and I can have kids." I pause. Then he looks up all of a sudden. "I have this curse you see. I can have an immortal's child." I finish.

His gaze is unreadable. "Damn it" Jack says under his breath. "Well you need to call Rose and let her give you a pregnancy test." He says. He sounds angry. "Jack this can't happen to me until my twenty-first birthday." I reply. I'm beginning to get upset. "Alicia when did you find out?" Jack asks. "A week or two ago." I reply. He begins to get up. "Jack I didn't tell you because you would've freaked." I pause "LIke you are now." I add quickly.

A tear droplet falls down my face from my eye. Jack walks out and slams the door. I get up and get dressed. Then I jump out of my window. I need to alone for a while. I think to myself. Once I get to the woods I find my old crying tree, and I cry. I cry until I'm asleep. As I sleep thoughts pound my head. What if he leaves you. What if he doesn't love you. What if he doesn't want you. After those thoughts go away I feel like I'm being lifted up. I open my eyes to see Jack carrying me back to the house. I begin to cry again. This time there are more tears flowing. "Hey why are you crying?" Jack says as he wipes my tears from my eyes.

I don't answer his question. Instead I cry harder. "Hey stop crying." Jack says. I bury my face into his chest. "Hey I don't need a bath in tears." He says. He's obviously being a smart ass. "Are you going to talk to me?" He asks. I shake my head. "Well then go back to sleep." He replies. When I close my eyes the thoughts repeat over and over again. I begin to cry in my sleep once more.

The next morning I wake up in my bedroom. I'm all alone in the bed. I must of slept alone as well. I flip over on my stomach and put my face on the pillow. I muffle some sad sobs, but I think I'll survive. "Good morning beautiful." I hear a man's voice. I flip back over on my back. Then I see Jack's face. I place a pillow over my face. "Are you still mad at me?" I ask. The pillow muffled the words, but I take it he heard. "I was never mad at you." He replies. "Yes you were. You said "Damn it", got an attitude with me, then you slam the door." I pause. "You tell me you weren't mad."

"I wasn't mad at you." He replies. "Just a little upset. That's all." He adds. After those words I begin to cry. "Stop with the crying. You did it last night in the woods don't do it anymore." Jack says. "Wait. Is that why you were crying in the woods?" Jack asks. "I know it's stupid, but I don't want you to be mad at me." I pause. "Because I love you and…" I pause. Then his eyes meet mine. "I don't want to lose you. You're my rock, my world, and my love." I finish. Before he could speak I place my finger on his lips. "I've never felt this much affection for anyone before. Just you." I add.

"You're my everything Alicia. I'll never leave you. It would shatter my soul if I did." Jack said. Then gives me a passionate kiss. The kiss gets deeper and deeper. Then he lifts my shirt up and throws it to the floor. "We're going to take this slow. Jack says. I take his shirt off of his. Then we remove our pants. Then an even deeper kiss is placed on my lips. He lays me down and hovers over me. He begins to kiss me from my head to my toe. Then he takes the rest of his and my clothes off. He then slowly lowers me onto my back. "I'm going to have fun." Jack says. I let out a soft giggle. Then he smiles back and says "You've got a beautiful laugh." then I return a smile.

He slowly inserts into me and then stops mid-insert. "Are you sure?" He asks. "Yes." I reply. Then he inserts over and over. From a slow pace to a fast one. He soon stops while fully in. I think he is teasing me. Why is he doing this? Is he finding pleasure in this. I know I'm not finding any at all. Then he repeats It over and over. One hour later we get up, shower, and head down stairs. Once i reach the bottom I see loads of luggage. They seem to be ready to go. "Are we leaving today?" I ask. "Yes we are." He replies. "Oh ok." I say."We're actually leaving now."


End file.
